


You're a Soc.

by adriiadventures



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 60s AU, M/M, the oustiders au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's a Greaser, and Marco's a Soc. They practically come from different worlds, but one night behind the diner they discuss their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Soc.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this turned into an Outsiders (by S.E. Hilton) AU oneshot. Might end up making a series out of it! Any kind of feedback is appreciated!

  
"J-Jean, what if someone sees?" Marco whispered as he was dragged behind Lori's Diner. "Jean!" He poked Jean's leather-clad shoulder, feeling that they were doing something perilous.  
  
 _"_ Oh come off it, this can't be the most dangerous thing you've ever done. And really, who cares if we get caught?" He snorted, nonchalantly dismissing the idea that other people's opinions actually mattered. His hands intertwined with Marco, bringing him to stop between the dumpsters.   
  
Marco whined, he needed Jean closer to him. It was hard, going to the same school but having to stay away from each other. "This would be so much easier if you would just talk to me at school, you know." Jean's hand came to caress his cheek, and he leaned into his palm. " _Please._ " He gave his best puppy dog expression, staring into Jean's eyes.   
  
"We've been over this..." he sighed, not wanting to get into a fight. "You're a Soc, Marco. You have a nice family who loves you, enough food and clothing each night, and good friends. You've got a pretty swell life. I can't ruin that for you; people would freak out if they found out either of us were gay, let alone that the sweetheart of our school is dating  _me,_  of all people.I'm a Greaser, I'm not good for you. My life isn't anything like yours. You  _know_ how shitty things are for me. We're so different."   
  
All Jean wanted, with Marco giving the saddest expression, was to kiss him well into the night and be able to live happily ever after. He knew they couldn't, no matter how much either of them wanted to.   
  
"Jean~" Marco used his singsong voice, attempting to lighten the mood. "Their opinions don't matter, you know I love you." He curled his fingers into Jean's spiked hair and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. "Only you."  
  
Whatever was left of Jean's will melted into a puddle the moment their lips touched. He slowly wound his arms around the back of Marco's neck, resting them on his soft cashmere sweater. Jean kissed him, slipping his tongue inside. Marco moaned, filled with lust, and took a step back from Jean.   
  
"I love your kisses, but we really should talk about this." He settled for swinging their hands back and forth instead of continuing to kiss.   
  
"There's nothing  _to_ talk about, Marco. Come on- the last kid who came out as gay committed suicide because of the intense bullying from both Greasers and Socs. When they team up against someone, it's fucking bad, and you know it." He wanted this conversation to be over. There wasn't anything they could do, not really.   
  
Jean doubted that he would ever get out of town, like Marco surely would, once senior year was over. "I'll be stuck here in this small-ass town, working some shitty job and going to community college while you're away at some fancy university. Can't we just enjoy the time we have left, please?"  
  
Marco's eyes widened in disbelief- he didn't understand how Jean had already condemned himself to life in this hellhole. "But, Jean! With your grades, you could easily get a scholarship wherever you want. You don't have to stay in this place."   
  
"I have to help support my foster siblings, Marco. It's not as simple as being accepted into college."  
  
"You don't owe them anything. Be selfish, for once in your life,  _please,_ Jean. We could go to California, or New York, anywhere more accepting. Times are changing." Marco reached out, playing with Jean's belt buckle. "Why can't you just try to be happy?"  
  
Jean focused in on one of the freckles on Marco's nose, right between his eyes. "You make me happy. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, Marco."  
  
"Then stay with me. For the rest of high school, through college, after college...stay with me, Jean. I love you." Marco's voice cracked, filled with emotion. His chin trembled and his brows furrowed as Jean took his time thinking.   
  
"I love you so, so much." Jean cupped Marco's cheeks and stared him straight in the eye. "I can do that. I promise, I'll stay with you."

 

  


 


End file.
